Lips of an Angel
by MrS.mOOny86
Summary: The Mantacore virus forces Max and Logan apart and into other peoples arms. They still care deeply for one another but know that they have to stay apart. Please give it a chance


Dark Angel Song fic

Summary: The Mantacore virus forces Max and Logan apart and into other peoples arms.

They still care deeply for one another but know that they have to stay apart.

Nothing belongs to me. Not the wonderful Jessica Alba, James Cameron and his wonderful mind, The show Dark Angel or the song I used Lips of an Angel, that belongs to the band Hinder. I own nothing so the only thing to gain by suing me is some odd colored pocket lint and random change. Not worth the legal fees.

Feedback is appreciated, but be gentle its my first time.

So on with the fic…

Oh ya and Italics denote lyrics. Spoken word is in normal font and has quotation marks.

Now, on with the fic!

**Lips of an Angel**

Lightning flashes high above the sector nine apartment. Rain pours down covering the city of Seattle in darkness. A phone rings and Logan answers "Hello."

"Hey you" quietly comes the answering voice of Max.

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_Its kind of hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you crying is everything ok_

_Gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud  
_

"Logan I still love you" Max says quietly.

"Oh Max… You too." Logan whispers.

_Well my girls in the next room sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice _

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

"Max we can't keep doing this to ourselves." Logan says sadly

"I know, it's just that we met five years ago tonight. And I was thinking about you… About us." Max says with tears in her eyes.

_Let it die_

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel  
_

"I'm with Asha now, and you've got Alec. We can't do this again." Logan says with regret.

_Its funny that your calling me to night _

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_And does he know your talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue  
_

"We have to stop. We both have something else going. You know that it will all be over if they find out." Logan whispers to Max, while casting looks over his shoulder to ensure Asha is still in the bedroom.

"I know" Max says quietly. "I just miss you so much."

_Well my girls in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_Its really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Let it die_

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel  
_

"Oh Logan." Max says sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it make me weak_

_Let it die_

_And I never want to day goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late  
_

They both hang up the phone, "I'm going to miss you too my dark angel." Logan says to himself.

So tell me what you think. And remember This is my first time putting my writing out there for strangers to read.

Oh ya and I am putting the lyrics to Hinder's, Lips of an Angel for anyone that wants to read them.

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Let it die  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Let it die  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Let it die  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?


End file.
